Las hijas de el hechicero y la hechicera
by Mari Pie85
Summary: El hechicero y la hechicera tienen tres hijas y trataran de de sacarlo de ahí
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche en Norrisville y tres jovenes hermanas llamadas Adagio, Aria y Sonata.

Aria: segura que este el lugar.

Adagio: pues si la seal lo indica por aquí.

Sonata: no puedo creer que volvieran a encerrar a mamá en la ciudad de las sombras.

Aria: si y todo por el ninja.

Adagio: aja dentro de la escuela.

Aria: que, vos crees que este ahí dentro.

Adagio: el ninja lo haba encerrado por aquí.

Sonata: entonces, que vamos a hacer.

Adagio: entraremos a la escuela y buscaremos donde esta. No te preocupes papá pronto te sacaremos de ahí.

Aria: y el caos reinar.

En la mañana siguiente...

Era un da de normal y entraban a clases de poesa.

Prof. Tawny: chicos ellas son unas nuevas estudiantes.

Adagio: hola yo soy Adagio y ellas son mis hermanas Aria y Sonata.

Prof. Tawny: bueno, vamos a hacer unos cambios. Sonata tu te sientarás a la par de Teresa, Aria tu con Howard y Adagio tu con Randy.

Las chicas se fueron a sentar donde les indico la profesora.

Prof. Tawny: bueno continuemos...

Teresa: hola como estas.

Sonata: bien y tu.

Teresa: bien. De donde eres.

Sonata: aaa… lejos, muy lejos.

Teresa: oye que lindo collar.

Sonata: si nos lo regalo mi mamá.

Randy: hola.

Adagio: hola.

Randy: soy Randy.

Adagio: Adagio.

Randy: de donde eres.

Adagio: de lejos.

Despus de clases...

Randy: oye Howard no esque sea malo pero las nuevas parecen muy raras.

Howard: si parece que ocultan algo.

El ninja nomicon brillo.

Randy: ya vuelvo.- dijo dirijiendose al bao.- okey nomicon.

El nomicon mostro como una historia que el hechicero y la hechicera tuvieron tres hijas, las cuales cuando cumplieron 5 años le dieron unos collares los cuales les daban el poder de cantar y hacer que la gente se peliaran dandole poder. Despus de 4 años el ninja mando a la hechicera a la ciudad de las sombras y encerrar al hechicero separandolos de sus hijas. Las cuales prometieron liberar a sus padres para que vuelva a reinar el caos.

Randy: espera como voy a saber quienes son sus hijas.

Luego salio del nomicon.

Howard: ahora que te dijo.

Randy: de que el hechicero y la hechicera tienen 3 hijas las cuales pueden crear caos.

Howard: enserio.

Teresa: hola.

Randy: hola Teresa.

Teresa: oigan ustedes creen que las nuevas sean algo raras.

Randy: si, pero seguro debe ser normal son nuevas no las conocemos an.

Teresa: tal vez tengas razón.

Mientras con el hechicero...

Hechicero: mmm- dijo observando la bola- parece que mis hijas estan de nuevo. Ser mejor que me comunique con ellas.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hola espero que les halla gustado. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras las dazzlings caminaban se tropesaron con una bola verde.

Adigio: que es esto- dijo mientras vio que bola brillo, la soltó pero luego vio a su padre en la bola.- que papá?- dijo algo insegura.

Hechicero: mis hijas hace como 800 años que nos las veo, como va todo.

Aria: muy mal, mamá había salio de la ciudad, pero como siempre el ninja la de volvió.

Hechicero: ese ninja, pero como las expulsaron del otro mundo?.

Adagio: un genio nos desterro .

Hechicero: mmm, se verán con mis socios para poder destruir al ninja y después sacarme de aquí.

Sonata: entendido.

Adagio' espera como sabremos quienes son tus socios?.

Hechicero: tratan de destruir al ninja con robots.

Adagio: creo que entendí. Hablaremos después.-dijo mientras la bola se apagaba- alguna entiendo.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

Luego se fueron pero no mse dieron cuenta que alguien las espiaba.

Sunset Shimmer iba a Norrisville ya que tenía que hacer un intercambio de escuela.

Sunset: tengo que avisarle a Twilight.

_Mientras en Poniville._

Todo era muy tranquilo. Twilight estaba en el castillo leyendo libros cuando vio que el cuaderno vibraba. Cuando empezó a leer lo que decía se sorprendió lo que leyó que mando a llamar a sus amigas.

Rainbow Dash: que pasa Twilight porque nos llamastes?.

Twilight: se acuerdan de las sirenas, pues creo que el asunto podría ser un mayor.

Applejack: que porque?.

Twilight: según Sunset cuando me escribió dijo que la sirenas querían sacar a alguien que podría provocar un gran caos en el otro mundo. También lo que me dijo que a la persona que intentan sacar es a su padre.

Pinkie: espera como que sacar?.

Twilight: según leei que ellas tenían como padres al hechicero y la hechicera, lo cuales provocaban gran caos. Pero tiempo después el ninja encerró al hechicero y la hechicera a la ciudad de las sombras.

Fluttershy: parece tener sentido.

Twilight: si, tengo que ir. Le avisare a Sunset.

Rarity: espera no sabes que podrían hacer y si alguien más sabe que hacer. O si hay otro ninja no se.

Twilight: puede ser pero iré. Además me acaba de decir que si.

Applejack: segura que quieres hacer esto caramelo.

Twilight: si, Spike.

Spike: si.

Twilight: hiremos al otro mundo de nuevo.

Spike: a que?.

Twilight: a detener a un villano.

Entraron al cuarto donde estaba el portal...

Fluttershy: te vamos a extrañar Twilight.

Se dieron un abrazo grupal.

Twilight: yo tambié Spike.

Spike: listo.

Luego entraron al portal.

Cuando salieron vieron a Sunset.

Sunset: Twilight.- dijo yendo a abrazarla.

Twilight: Sunset, como estas y las chicas.

Sunset: ellas están bien.

Twilight: podrías explicarme más sobre el problema.

Sunset: bueno veras todos lo años hacen un intercambio de estudiantes para que vallan a otra escuela, la cual fui seleccionada, en la escuela que me toco ir vida a las Dazzlings y dijieron sobre sacar a alguien.

Twilight: y cual escuela es?.

Sunset: Norrisville High.

_Mientras con el hechicero._..

Hechicero: vamos contesta McFist.

McFist: hola hechicero que nesecita?

Hechicero: nesecito que se encuentre con mis hijas para que creen un plan para destruir al ninja. ENTENDIDO!.

McFist: esta bien.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_En la escuela Norrisville High..._

Twilight: entonces es aquí.

Sunset: si.

Twilight: pero lo que no entiendo esque después de haberlas derrotado, porque siguen buscando magia oscura.

Sunset: sus padres la pueden producir, en cambio ellas no. Solo con su música pero ya no tienen los diges.

Twilight: entonces por eso quieren sacarlos de ahí.

Sunset: exacto.

Twilight aun seguía pensando hasta que sin querer choco con alguien.

Bash: oye no te fijas por donde vas!.

Twilight: bueno... yo lo siento.

Bash: ah enserio…

Sunset: oye dejala en paz

Bash: mejor ten cuidado.

Sunset: en esta escuela no hay mucha amistad como en la Canterlot

Twilight: si me doy cuenta.

_Fuera de la escuela Norrisville High.._.

Adagio: deben estar por aquí.

Aria: ni le entendistes lo que le dijo.

Adagio: pero debemos hacerle caso si queremos que vuelva.

_Mientras en otro lado de la escuela._..

McFist: seguro que funcionara tu robot.

Viceroy: si ya esta listo.

Cuando el robot llego ataco la escuela.

Twilight: oye Sunset escuchastes eso.

Sunset: si pero que sera.

Spike: acaso no sera un robot como ese que esta ahí destrosando la escuela.

Sunset: CORRE.

Ambas se escondieron del robot.

_A fuera de la escuela..._

Sonata: oigan escucharon eso.

Adagio: si.

Aria: si un robot atacando la escuela.

Adagio: sera mejor ver, el ninja puede aparecer.

Cuando las chicas se acercaron vieron al robot atacando, cuando

Ninja: bomba de humo. - dijo apareciendo en el humo- okay robot veamos que puedes hacer.

El robot lanzo bombas explosivas, también cadenas.

Una bomba se acerco donde estaban escondidos Twilight, Sunset y Spike.

Sunset: Twilight por aquí.

Twilight: siguió a Sunset a donde iba pero habían llegado a un lugar sin salida.

Twilight: ah, Sunset.

Luego el robot llega atacarlas.

Sunset: vaya que linda bienvenida para los estudiantes de intercambio.

El ninja las saco de donde estaban.

Sunset y Twilight: gracias.

Ninja: no hay de que, quedensen ahí.

El ninja volvió a tratar de destruir al robot.

Twilight: ese es el ninja.

Sunset: si.

Twilight: oh oh.

Sunset: que?.

Twilight: recuerdas que te mencione que el hechicero y la hechicera fueron encerrados por el ninja.

Sunset: no porque.

Twilight: el ninja los encerró para que no pudieran esparcir caos y mando a las sirenas a otro mundo, pero como ellas están aquí para sacar a su padre deben destruir al ninja, porque ellas saben que el ninja tratara de hacer de todo para que no lo saquen.

Sunset:guao, tiene sentido.

Las dazlings seguían viendo cuando llamo su atención.

Adagio: aguarden un segundo esas no son Twilight Sparkle y Sunset Shimmer.

Sonata: si que raro.

Adagio: sabrán lo que queremos hacer.

Aria: no lo creo pero podrían.

Adagio: no importa, ahora debemos buscar al cómplice.

Aria: tienes razón.

Después de que el ninja derrotara al robot escucharon a una persona gritando de porque el robot no lo había destruido.

Adagio: usted hizo ese robot.

McFist: eso no te incumbre jovencita.

Aria: usted ayuda al hechicero.

McFist: si, quienes son ustedes.

Sonata: somos las hijas del hechicero, Adagio, Aria y Sonata.

Adagio: usted debe ser su cómplice.

McFist: si McFist.

Adagio: usted también debe serlo- dijo señalando a Viceroy.

Viceroy: si joven, soy Viceroy.

Adagio: bien sera mejor que empecemos a planear.

McFist:esta bien.

_Dentro de la escuela..._

Twilight: esto pasa a menudo.

Sunset: seguro.

Twilight vio a el ninja pasar y lo llamo.

Ninja: que pasa.

Twilight: solo que algunas personas tratan de destruirte.

Ninja: si ya se.

Twilight: pero tiene que ver con el hechicero.

Ninja: enserio.

Twilight: sus hijas.

Ninja: como sabes de eso.

Twilight: porque soy del mundo donde estuvieron.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ninja: no entiendo.

Twilight: después de separarlas de sus padres ellas fueron enviadas a otro mundo el cual también hubo muchos problemas por ellas y luego un mago del otro mundo lo volvió a mandar para acá.

Ninja: como esque puedes estar aquí como lo lograstes llegar aquí.

Twilight: ah, un portal.

Ninja: segura de eso.

Sunset: si.

Ninja: tal vez ese robot les afecto el cerebro.

Sunset: eso es verdad, si no haces algo te destruiaran.

Ninja: yo me encargo de eso. Bomba de humo- para desaparecer en el humo.

Sunset: guao que amable.- dijo sarcástica.

Twilight: si, verdad.

Spike: y ahora que harán.

Twilight: no lo se tal vez hablar con las chicas, tal vez nos ayuden.

Sunset: tienes razón. Mejor vallamos a almorzar, después de la persecución del robot me dio hambre.

Twilight: si tienes razón.

_Mientras en la cafetería..._

Howard: donde estabas.

Randy: tuve un problema hay 2 chicas que creo que están locas.

Howard : quienes.

Randy: Sunset Shimmer la estudiante de intercambio y otra chica quien sabe si también es de intercambio.

Howard : la estudiante de matemáticas con nosotros.

Randy: si, pero me dijo la otra chica que era de otro mundo en el cual las hijas del hechicero estuvieron y un mago las volvió a mandar para acá.

Howard :oye dicen que Sunset fue una chica mala pero después cambio por una chica. También que en la escuela que esta dicen que contiene algo mágico.

Randy: que raro.

Teresa: hola chicos- dijo acercandoceles.

Randy y Howard : hola.

Teresa: me puedo sentar aquí.

Randy: si no hay problema.

Mientras con Sunset y Twilight...

Twilight: espero que ellas entiendan.

Sunset: si, pero por el momento debes actuar como si estudiaras aquí.

Twilight: si, y sabes que eso es fácil para mi.

Sunset: si, no hay campo.

Twilight: vamos a ver si.

Sunset: si.

Spike: hey ahí hay un lugar libre.

Twilight: vamos.

Randy: son ellas.- le dice susurrando a Howard .

Sunset: hola.

Teresa: hola Sunset, quieres sentarte aquí con nosotros.

Sunset: no hay problema.

Teresa: no para nada.

Sunset: gracias.

Teresa: y tu amiga quien es.

Sunset: aah, ella es Twilight es… una amiga de la otra escuela.

Teresa: hola soy Teresa.

Randy: yo soy Randy y el es mi amigo Howard .

Howard : hola.

Teresa: tu también eres estudiante de intercambio.

Twilight: aah, si.

_Mientras en industrias McFist._

Adagio: bien que tienen planeado.

Vicerroy: más o menos un robot, pero necesitamos algo para hacerlo funcionar.

Aria: magia?

Vicerroy: si.

Adagio: no tenemos mucha, por culpa de una banda perdimos todo nuestro poder.

Hechicero: bueno eso se puede arreglar. Tienen los pedazos de los diges..

Sonata: si, por.

Hechicero: tratare de armalos.

_Mientras con Sunset y Twilight..._

_Lecciones después..._

Sunset: que te pareció las clases.

Twilight: digamos.

Sunset: vamos a buscar a las chicas.

Twilight: si, claro.

Sunset: vamos a ensallar hoy.

Twilight: enserio.

Sunset: si.

Spike: enserio siguen cantando.

Sunset: si.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron a la granja de Apple Jack.

Sunset: hola chicas.

Todas: hola Sunset.

Sunset: oigan miren quien vino.

Twilight: hola chicas.

Todas: Twilight- fueron a abrazarla.

Rarity: que haces aquí?.

Twilight: vine pero, es por algo malo.

Apple Jack: que pasa?.

Twilight: son las Dazzlings.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Disculpen por la tardazan...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Applejack: que pasa?.

Twilight : al parecer buscan a sus padres.

Rainbow: padres?

Twilight: si, son hechiceros ellos fueron los que le dieron los diges que hicieron que todos peliaran.

Fluttershy: pero porque buscan a sus padres.

Sunset: porque un Ninja los separo, su madre fue enviada a la tierra de la sombras, su padre fue enterrado debajo de la secundaria Norrisville y ellas fueron enviadas a Equestria.

Pinkie: y crees que puedan liberar a sus padres para que el caos reine.

Twilight: tal vez.

Sunset: debemos continuar juntas con nuestra música, si sus padres son hechiceros pueden repararlos.

Rarity: y no creo que nadie quiera que eso pase otra vez. Pero donde estan, creo que seria mejor vigilarlas.

Sunset: no se preocupen, ellas van a las misma escuela de intercambio que vamos.

Applejack: y que pasa si tienen ayuda de alguien.

Spike: se debería vigilar más, verdad Twilight?.

Twilight: tal vez

Sunset: he visto que un empresario trata de destruir al ninja, solo que nadie lo sabe.

Rarity: y tu como sabes.

Sunset: he visto a esa persona.

Twilight: y sabes donde esta su empresa.

Sunset: si.

Rainbow: tal vez deberíamos ir y ver que pasa.

Fluttershy: no se, puede ser peligroso.

Applejack: puede ser buena idea.

_En las industrias McFist..._

McFist: ya esta listo

Vicerroy: no.

Adagio: espero que logre reparar los diges.

Sonata: y volveremos a cantar.

Aria: si, y tendremos magia.

McFist: saben cantar, porque cuando canta mi hijastro quiero quitarme los oídos.

Adagio: bueno, solo con los diges.

_Mientras con las chicas..._

Fluttershy: creo que sigue siendo una mala idea.

Rainbow: oh vamos.

Pinkie: vamos es divertido- dijo gritando.

Todas: ssssh silencio Pinkie...

Pinkie: bueno ya me callo

Spike: miren.- dijo señalando al robot que Vicerroy estaba diseñando.

Sunset: miren a las Dazzlings.

Hechicero: aquí tienen.

Pinkie: reparo los diges- dijo gritando.

Todas: Pinkie sshhh...

Twilight: enserio los reparo.

Aria: bien veamos si funcionan.

Las tres cantaron una melodía y funciono.

Sonata: si, funcionan de nuevo.

Spike: ha, donde esta Pinkie?.

Pinkie estaba abajo tratando de hablar con las Dazzlings.

Todas: Pinkie no.

McFist: atrapen a esas chicas.- dijo a los robotmonos y las atraparon.

Adagio: vaya! Si es Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas. Quiero presentarles a mi padre.

Hechicero: ellas deben ser las que rompieron sus diges.

Sunset: jamás se saldrán con la suya.

Aria: bueno ahora volveremos a cantar y provocar caos.

Rainbow: eso es imposible, los destruimos.

Sonata: si, pero papá puede hacerlo.

Twilight: entonces lo volveremos hacer.

Adagio: entiendelo, no podran ya que estan atrapadas.

McFist: encierrenlas.

**Continuará**…


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow: genial ahora que?.

Twilight: No lo se.

Applejack:tranquila dulzura si alguien no hubiera salido haciendo de que nos atrapadaran.

Pinkie: hey, bueno quería ver como lo hizo.

Sunset: y ahora no podemos saber que van a hacer.

Fluttershy: alguien anda una prensa o un clip.

Rarity: no porque.

Fluttershy: ah hubiéramos abierto con un clip.

Sunset: esa no era una mala idea.

Rainbow: si pudiéramos tocar algo de música.

_Mientras en Norrisville…_

Ninja: o vamos es lo mejor que tienes- le dijo al robot, pero al rato se fue.

El ninja fue con el robot para saber que pasa.

Cuando entro a las industrias McFist vio a las tres chicas de la escuela y se pregunto que hacían, entonces escucho lo que decían.

Adagio: seguros que las encerraron. La ultima vez se escaparon y nos derrotaron.

: si lo hicimos.

Aria: espero que no se escapen.

Viceroy: cree que no lo hicimos.

Sonata: si creemos.

Ninja: ire a revisar.

Cuando llego a las habitaciones vio unos robotsncuidando la entranda

Ninja: bien eso será divertido- dijo lanzando unas bolas asiendo que los robots explotaran.

Fluttershy: que fue eso.

Sunset se iba a fijar para ver que era cuando alguien golpea la puerta y la abre.

Fluttershy: aaaah

Pinkie: Fluttershy calmate es… aaah un ninja.

Ninja: sssh, no quiero que McFist se entere que las saco de aquí.

Sunset: ahora nos crees.

Ninja: si vamos. -dijo corriendo con las chicas- entonces quieren sacar a sus padres.

Twilight: ya te dijimos que si, no se como pero reparo los diges de ellas. Nosotros los destruimos.

Ninja: y no pueden hacerlo de nuevo.

Rainbow: si, pero si tuvieramos nuestros instrumentos.

Applejack: lo hariamos.

_Mientras con los demás..._

Fueron a ver si las chicas seguían ahí. Pero cuando llegaron no vieron nada.

Sonata: como salieron de ahí.

Aria: seguro que no iban a salir.

Vicerroy: hey solo el Ninja podría.

McFist: acaso el ninja las saco

Vicerroy: si, veamos las camaras.

Vieron las cámaras y vieron al ninja corriendo con las chicas escapando de ahí

Sonata: ahora que.

Adagio: vamos debemos obtener magia.

Aria: a trabajar.

_Afuera de las industrias…_

Ninja: todas están bien.

Todas: si.

Applejack: gracias.

Ninja: de nada.

Twilight: ahora debemos volver por los instrumentos.

Pinkie: para poder derrotarlas.

Rainbow: pero aun no tienen magia.

Sunset: tal vez ya notaron nuestra ausencia, miren ellas cantaran en el show de talentos de Norrisville.

Ninja: y eso es peligroso.

Twilight: pueden crear una pelea ahí mismo. Creo que debemos trabajar todos juntos.

**_Continuará…_**


	7. Chapter 7

Sunset: disculpa, después de que no nos creyerá vas a pedirle su ayuda.

Twilight: se que no nos creía, pero necesitamos ayuda para salvar al mundo. Además no sabemos lo que el hechicero hace y el si,y el no sabe lo que ellas hacen, así que debemos trabajar juntos.

Sunset: bien.

Twilight: primero ocupamos los instrumentos.

Apple Jack: están en mi granero.

Twilight: bien

Ninja: aah, dijieron que ellas provocan peleas?

Twilight: si por?

Ninja: saben, el hechicero manipula a las personas que están lastimadas y si ellas provocan problemas podrían lastimar a las personas.

Pinkie: oh, ya entiendo.

Twilight: bien, esto será lo que haremos, tu vigilaras el show haber si hay problemas con monstruos y nosotras enfrentaremos a las Dazzlings.

Sunset: esperemos que no recuperen la magia.

Ninja: genial las vere después.- dijo yendose.

Twilight: bien, vamos hay que ir por los instrumentos.

* * *

_En el arcade..._

Howard: hey Cunningham vamos a jugar este nuevo juego. Viste el show que van a dar las nuevas estudiantes.

Randy: ese show va a ser un desastre.

Howard: por que?

Randy: ellas tenían razón, ellas pueden provocar peleas, problemas y el hechicero se aprovechara y...

Howard: ahora les crees.

Randy: si, y es enserio.

Howard: no creo.

Randy: esto no es una broma.

Howard: sabes algo, ve no creo ni una palabra de lo que dices- dijo molesto.

Randy: bien

* * *

_En el granero..._

Spike: aah, una duda que van a tocar.

Rainbow: que tal... asombrosa quiero ser.

Todas: NOO!

Sunset: considerando lo que paso, no la vamos a tocar.

Rainbow: bien.

Pinkie: y que tal... shine like rainbow.

Rarity: puede ser una gran idea.

Fluttershy: si.

Apple Jack: funcionará.

Twilight: Rarity vestuario.

Rarity: y tengo el vestuario perfecto.

Rainbow: genial entonces a empezar.

* * *

Adagio: es hora de empezar.

Aria: pero que pasa si las Rainbosas o como se llamen vienen.

Adagio: no importa, podremos vencerlas estas vez.

Sonata: y liberar a papá.

Aria: si.

Adagio: vamos.

McFist: suerte.

Vicerroy: espera que funcione.

McFist: si, claro no cantan como mi hijastro.

_En el esenario..._

Heidi: hola amigos comenzaremos este show, con las nuevas estudiantes, Adagio, Aria y Sonata.

Adagio: estan listas.

Sonata: siempre.

Adagio: hola estudiantes espero que lo disfruten, ya que puede ser el ultimo.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Hola chicos (as) bueno este es el penúltimo cap, el próximo es el ultimo. Espero que les haya gustado, Saludos._**


	8. Chapter 8

Las dazzlings empezaron a cantar bajo un hechizo ahora estas. Y como siempre empezaron con el caos y peleas.

Hechicero: lo lograron, espero que esto sirva- dijo volviendo a algunas personas se vuelvan monstruos.

Adagio: si, funciona. Chicas más fuerte.

_En otro lado…_

Sunset: ya empezaron.

Twilight: esto es un desastre- dijo viendo a los monstruos.

Ninja: bomba de hu… guao que terrible situación.

Rainbow: tu te encargas de eso.

Ninja: espero que no empeore.- dijo yéndose corriendo.

Twilight: bien, están listas.

Todas: si.

Pinkie: uno, dos tres.

Y empezaron a cantar.

Adagio: no nos pueden dejar cantar en paz.

Twilight: no si es para destruir a otras personas.

Sonata: no es eso, queremos sacar a papá.

Ninja: no lo lograran.

Aria: enserio.

McFist: atrapenlo.

Los monstruos trataron pero fue inutil.

Pinkie: oigan! Esto es entre nosotras no de nadie más.

Adagio: quieren una batalla de bandas. Así será.

Las dos bandas empezaron a cantar.

Sunset: esto no puede estar pasando otra vez.

Twilight: pero son más poderosas.

Ninja: oigan tal vez deban apurarse- dijo esquivando a los monstruos.

Twilight: son más poderosas.

Ninja: tal vez su padre esta por aquí y tienen más poder

Fluttershy: ojala pudieramos tener más poder.

Sunset: los elementos de la armonía. Con ellos podremos.

Twilght: tal vez tengas razón pero no se. Si me voy y vuelvo tal vez sea tarde.

Fluttershy: por que no les manda un mensaje para que te los pasen.

Twilight: tienes razón, Sunset traes el cuaderno.

Sunset: toma y apurate, no se si podremos.

Twilight: vuelvo pronto.

Twilight salio corriendo hacía el portal para recojer los elementos de la armonía. Y llego justo a tiempo ya estaban ahí.

Twilight: será mejor volver- dijo a toda velocidad.

Rainbow: espero que Twilight vuelva pronto

Sunset: ya vendrá.

Twilight: chicas tomen. Hay uno de cada una.

Todas se los pusieron, excepto Sunset ya que no tenía.

Ninja: espero que funcione, ya no aguanto a los monstruos.

Twilight: listas?

Rainbow: muy chicas iniciaron a cantar y tocar pero las Dazzlings se volvieron más poderosas.

Adagio: se rinden.

Sunset: no

Twilight: Sunset, ayuda nos.

Sunset: no se.

Ninja: vamos se que podrás, además no casi no aguantare a estos monstruos.

Sunset: bien, lo intentare.

Las chicas tocaron si parar, ambas bandas se volvían más débiles. Pero al final ganaron las Rainbooms lograron ganarles nueva mente.

Ninja: si, lo lograron. Están bien?.

Fluttershy: me duele la cabeza.

Sunset: si, tu nos ayudastes a detener a los monstruos.

Twilight: si, todos lo logramos.

Apple Jack: creó que descansaremos por un gran tiempo.

Adagio: no creo que sea así.

Twilight: vamos Dazzlings, aunque tengan todo el poder del mundo no lo lograran.

McFist: enserio creerás eso

Ninja: eso será una pelea entre nosotros.

Vicerroy: si,así parece.

Aria: volveremos y verán que lograremod nuestro objetivo.

McFist: espero destruirte algún día.

Ninja: nunca.

Twilight: bien creo que ahora todo esta bien, tengo que volver a Equestria.

Pinkie: tan rápido.

Twilight: si tengo responsabilidades.

Ninja: bueno te deseo suerte.

Twilight: gracias y a ti igual.

Ninja: bomba de humo- y desaparecio.

* * *

_Por el portal…_

Twilight: bien, es hora de volver.

Sunset: espero que vuelvas pronto.

Twilight: lo haré- dijo en un abrazo grupal.- hasta luego.

Twilight: paso el portal y volvio a Equestria.

Pinkie: Twilight estas aquí, más bien, QUE HAGO AQUÍ? debería estar planeando tu fiesta de bienvenida- dijo corriendo.

Apple Jack: tienes que contarnos todo.

Twilight: tal vez se lo contare después, ahora necesito descansar.

* * *

_En Norrisville…_

Randy: hola amigo.

Howard: oye lamento no creerte amigo. Tenías razón.

Randy: te lo dije.

Howard: eso no es gracioso.

Randy: ja ja- dijo corriendo.

Todo volvio a la normalidad y todo funciono bien.

**_Fin…_**

**_Hola! Este es el ultimo cap, espero que les haya gustado, Saludos._**


End file.
